<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platform 9 and 3/4 by agathadell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309718">Platform 9 and 3/4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell'>agathadell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputee, Domestic Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, I really don’t know how to tag this, Married Couple, and crying, barnaby cries, basically Barnaby and Sagen are sending off their twin daughters to Hogwarts for their first year, let this man show emotions, lots of fluff, lots of kisses and hugs, married with kids, sagen has a false leg mentioned twice but I thought I’d tag just in case, take place post canon for both Hogwarts mystery and deathly hallows, war is over time to send the kids to hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>September 2004 <br/>Barnaby and Sagen send off the the next generation for their first year at Hogwarts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby Lee &amp; Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Platform 9 and 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to write a cute lil fic for the future Lee family. <br/>Sorry for any mistakes, I didn’t edit it except for fixing the misspelling of some names.<br/>Reasons for their kids names and houses are at the end notes if you’re curious ! May contain spoilers, depending on where you are in the game. (The note, not the fic!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>September 2014 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What house do you think you’ll be sorted into, Dora? I wonder if we’ll be in the same house. But if we’re not I wonder if we can trick our prefects by switching our ties and pretending to be each other!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowena Lee was full of energy and excitement, bouncing around her family as they made their way to platform 9 ¾. Her large, ocean-green eyes were shining as she looked around as they walked, wanting to remember every detail of her first visit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her twin sister, Adora, was the exact opposite of her, fiddling with her fingers as she sat on the cart her father was pushing. Her identical features were full of sorrow, her long brunette hair acting as a curtain to hide her face. “I don’t think that would work, Ro,” she replied, her voice hoarse from her earlier sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awh, no fun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mother, Sagen, laughed behind them, gently squeezing the younger twins shoulder when she bounced by. “Not even on the train and already planning to break the rules, your prefects are going to have their hands full.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds a bit familiar, doesn’t it?” Sagen shot a glare at her smiling husband, sticking her tongue out at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had my reasons, and I accepted my punishments. These two,” she pointed at their daughters, “have absolutely no excuse, B.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnaby only laughed, stopping when the group finally arrived in front of the brick pillar. The couple watched as their daughters looked around confused, unsure of why they had suddenly stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll run with Rowena, you good with Adora?” The auror asked, mindlessly checking to make sure her false leg was fully intact. When the wizard nodded she reached out to grab her daughter’s hand, positioning her in front of the pillar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sagen stood behind her, moving her hands to rest on her shoulders. “When I say go, we’re going to run as fast as possible into the wall, okay?” She whispered, smiling as Rowena looked at her over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t that hurt?” She asked, returning her mother’s smile with a nervous one of her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out. One, two,” her grip tightened slightly, making sure her daughter was ready. “Three!” With a slight push the two ran through the concealed entrance to the platform, nearly tripping over each other as Rowena stumbled from surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! That didn’t hurt like I expected!” The child exclaimed as she was ushered to the side. Seconds later her father came through the entrance, pushing Adora on the cart. Her hands were covering her face, only peeking through her fingers when the lack of impact and sudden loud chatter hit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, hands dropping to her sides. She gazed around, hopping from her trunk to stand beside her sister. “I didn’t like that very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two stood side by side it was easy to tell that they were practically mirror images, identical in every aspect except for their moles; Adora had a mole under her left eye just like their mother, Rowena had a mole under her right eye. It was the only way they could be told apart when first born, before the two began to show their opposite personalities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora reached out to hold Rowena’s hand, tears filling her eyes once again. Her sister gave a comforting squeeze, fully aware of her separation anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either could say anything the whistle on the Hogwarts Express sounded, signaling for the students to board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnaby immediately grabbed his girls for a tight hug, kissing their foreheads as he whispered his goodbyes and praises for being such good girls and that they would do amazing at Hogwarts. He may or may not have also requested they give the creatures extra pets and treats for him when they attended Care of Magical Creatures classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sagen took over when he was finished, her false leg creaking quietly as she crouched down to be eye level with the twins. She too pulled them in for a tight hug, peppering them with kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowena laughed, trying to squirm away from her mother’s kisses. Adora began crying again, not wanting to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll respond to all my letters, right?” She sobbed, using her sleeve to wipe her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love.” Sagen helped wipe away her tears with her thumb, lightly brushing along her cheek. “And remember, Rowena is with you so you won’t be alone. You two have each other, and I’m positive you’ll make lots of new friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like you and dad?” Adora sniffled, eyes darting between the auror and maizoologist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The witch looked over her shoulder, smiling softly at her husband. “Yeah,” she replied, turning back to face her children. “Just like mum and dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minus the mischief,” Barnaby added, resting a large hand on Sagen’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” She stood up, releasing her tight hold on the twins. “Now go prove me right,” she ushered them towards the train, watching as they disappeared into one of the cars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned to stand by Barnaby, leaning against him as she watched the twins settle into a car that faced the platform. The couple waved them off as the train began to start it’s journey, laughing as their daughters pressed their faces against the window to wave goodbye as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out of sight she heard the wizard sniffle. Sagen looked up at him, a soft ‘awh’ passing her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were filling his green eyes, his face scrunched up as he tried not to cry. Now that the twins were out of sight his put together exterior broke, exposing how sad he was to see them go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They grow up so fast,” he choked, pulling his wife in for a tight hug. He hid his face against the top of her head, shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sagen wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace. Her face was pressed against his chest, muffling her words slightly. “They really do,” she mummered softly, “but we’ll see them again in the winter. And I’m sure we’ll receive a letter at least every other day from Adora, you know how much she writes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnaby released her, smiling sadly. “I’m surprised her hand hasn’t fallen off by now,” he joked, winning a laugh from the witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She patted his arm, her smile wide and lopsided. “Cmon, let's head home now. Can’t stand here forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard nodded, bending down to give her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand. Interlocking their fingers they turned their back to the tracks, heading home alone for the first time in eleven years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later they received their first of many letters, one from each of the twins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mum and Dad, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m hoping Quill delivers this to you in a timely manner. Please give her an extra treat when she arrives, she deserves it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss home a lot, and I’m saddened to say that Ro and I were not sorted into the same house. Like dad, I was sorted into Slytherin. The dungeons are cold and gloomy, I much prefer the courtyard than sitting in our common room. My prefect has been kind, and scolds the other first years for teasing me when I cry. I’m crying a lot. I cannot wait until winter holiday, but I shall try to power through. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please write back ASAP. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora R. Lee </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mum&amp;Dad </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiiii! I’m a Hufflepuff! Victoire and Teddy showed me around since we’re all in the same house! Don’t tell uncle Bill but I caught them snogging in the common room - yuck! Dora is sad we’re not in the same house but I’m making sure to check on her during meals and the classes we share! Flying class is super fun and Hooch calls me a natural. Maybe next year I’ll try out for the house qudditch team. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make sure to give Nightshade a treat for his work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you in the winter! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rowena A. Lee </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ! I’m just here to prove I can write more than porn. </p><p>Names and houses for the twins: <br/>Adora Ruth Lee- her first name is inspired by Tonk’s first name. They named her in memory for their lost friend. I bounced between placing her in Slytherin and Ravenclaw because she is a little smarty pants, but she also shows more traits for Slytherin. She works hard for what she wants and can be very blunt. When she’s not crying she’s super serious and a strict authority figure. In her later years she becomes a prefect and head girl. She’s also super clingy to those close to her and she may or may not have a crush on Dominique,,,,<br/>Rowena Ann Lee - name inspired by Rowan. Mostly from her dialogue in class when she mentions she thinks her mom named her after Rowena Ravenclaw. Also named in memory of their lost friend. She is the complete opposite of Adora because I love contrasting personalities. She’s bubbly and the literal embodiment of a Hufflepuff. She’s super caring of her family and friends, but can also be pretty blunt. She’s athletic and absolutely loves qudditch (she plays as a chaser) but is horrible at any other class. She studies a lot with Adora. In the future she becomes captain for the Hufflepuff qudditch team and at some point joins the frog choir. Also her name and house combination is fun lil parallel to the founders in a way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>